Lost Connection
by PyoKuuPyon
Summary: -No Longer a One Shot- Maki found herself thinking about a dream and a certain girl then later on was attacked by a suspicious figure.
1. Bad Dream

**A/N: My first fanfic! i'm quite new to this whole fanfic scene (do forgive me for my mistakes if i did any!)**

**it's been years since i've heard of Love Live and was actually glad that they made an anime of it, here i am**

**bringing you all a NicoMaki story(sorry about that bit of angst ; w; dunkillmepls) and once again, i'm new to this**

**whole fanfic scene so go easy on me! (Sorry for the OoC's)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live! (pft, obviously.)**

* * *

_It's your fault, It's your fault that i lost her, I will never forgive you, Nishikino Maki..._

"!" Maki woke up in dissaray without catching the attention of her fellow classmates and teacher.

"W-What kind of dream was that..." Maki thought as she tried recalling that dream.

the rest of the afternoon was rather uneventful if you exclude the everyday hectics of Honoka,

there were only two things that Maki was thinking, first, that dream, second, Nico-cha-

"W-What!? Why am i thinking about _HER_!?" Maki thought while having a pint of blush on her face

"Maki-chaaan! we're heading off! see you tomorrow!" Honoka shouted as Umi and Kotori

Accompanied her to walk towards their respective homes.

"Did you really have to shout Honoka.." Maki thought with a deadpan expression.

Rin and Hanayo soon went home after playing hide and seek in the School Facilities with Eri and

Nozomi while Nico and Maki were left inside the clubroom writing about their next duet.

a few hours after writing, rain started pouring outside.

"Ah! I forgot to bring an Umbrella!" Nico shooked

"Idiot." was the only thing Maki thought of as a response to Nico,

"...Did you just thought of me as an idiot!?"

"..hmph." Maki averted her eyes "...Stop being so cute, Idiot." was her following thought.

* * *

An hour has passed ever since the rain started, Maki and Nico's progress has not been going well.

"When will this rain stop?" Maki sighed as she twirled her red locks obviously bored, it was just her and Nico in the cold clubroom, "Why am i stuck with _her_ anyway?" She thought as she glanced to that person. Nico, who was dead silent in the ever since the rain started pouring stood up and walked towards the door, slowly..as the door creaked silently...

"Wait."

"Hmm?"

"...Don't leave me alone.."

Nico, known for her mischievous deeds, she let out a smirk as she looks at Maki with nothing but teases and jokes in her mind.

"Ohhh? is little Maki-chan afraid of being alone?"

"S-Shut up! You're the little one!"

"W-Wha...Don't call me little, jerk!"

"I can say what i want, Idiot!"

"You're the Idiot, Idiot!"

Nico ran out of the room, leaving Maki inside the clubroom. A few minutes after running wanderlessly,a teary eyed Nico stopped to catch her breath.

"Ha-ah..W-Where am i? I've never been into this part of the school before."

"Where are you...Maki-chan...don't leave me..."

"...Maki-chan..." Nico wailed.

inside the clubroom

Dead silence was followed after Nico's leave, with a shocked expression covering Maki's face, only to see her run away as if it broke their connection between them.

"Why did i even.."

"Nico-chan..." Maki's face was soon covered with cold tears

"...Nico-chan...i'm sorry...i didn't mean to..I..."

instinctively, Maki ran out of the clubroom in search for Nico.

* * *

Maki checked the cafeteria, the hallways and rooftop with no Nico in sight.

"Where did she run off to? Mou..Where are you Nico-chan!"

as Maki was about to give up, she saw a dark figure outside the window.

"...Nico-chan?" she thought.

The dark figure somewhat resembled Nico's figure, short, petite but had her hair down, even so, it resembled Nico, was what Maki thought...

hurridly, she ran towards the figure without any care for the heavy rain just to disappoint herself,

_I will never forgive you..._

"No...You're..not Nico-chan..."

the figure slowly walked towards Maki-chan with bloodlust shown in its eyes,

_It's your fault...It's your fault that i lost MY Nico-chan.._

"W-What are yo-" Maki said until she was abruptly chocked by the dark figure

_It's your fault..._

the dark figure grabbed Maki by the neck and choked her without any sign of holding back.

"Nnmph!" she tried to struggle to no avail.

"...Is this the end?...can i never ask Nico-chan for forgiveness...will i never see my Nico-chan ever again...?" she thought as her vision slowly started to faden.

...

"Maki-chan!"

"..." Maki showed no response.

**"Maki-chan!"**

"...!?" Maki opened her eyes to see her caressing her face on the ground

_*cough* *cough*_

"Maki-chan, are you alright!?" Nico shouted as tears formed on her Ruby eyes

"Nico-chan...i'm...so-" Maki's words were stopped by Nico's lips, a sensation she had longed for, a sensation she wanted to feel forever.

"Don't leave me, Maki-chan! I want to make more precious memories with you! i don't want you to leave my side Maki-chan! i will never forgive you if you do! " Nico shouted

"Y-You didn't have to shout!" Maki refutted while experiencing a heated battle in her heart,

"Don't leave me...I Love You..Maki-chan..." Nico who was meekly pleading for Maki

Tears dropped on Maki's tender face,

so warm...

The rain ended as Maki pulled Nico-chan into a passionate kiss and then said,

"I love you too, Nico-chan, i will never leave your side, forever."

* * *

**A/N(Again): So How was it? *plays around with fingertips* i know, it's kinda rushed i'm planning to make more **

**(without the Angst of cuz, i'm not** **_that_**** evil) with a new storyline and all that, if you like this fanfic, i'm glad that you like it**

**(pls i'm already happy that you read my sucky story till the end ; w;) so uhh buh-bai~ **


	2. Dead Remorse

**A/N: Soooooo yea, a chapter two for a oneshot? slap me ; w;**

**since the first chapter didn't really give most of us(even me at some point) a clear explanation, i've brought to you *drumrolls* chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own love live! (season 3 pl0x)**

* * *

3 days have passed ever since the incident, it was never announced to the public. Their lives continued normally as it was like before, except for the fact that Nico and Maki started dating ever since their confession.

"Hey Maki-chan, do you think everyone should know about our relationship right now? It has been a few days, and Nozomi has been bugging me why you've been so clingy to me ever since." Nico mused the thought.

A flustered Maki replied, "N-Not now! It's just too embarrassing, I need to prepare myself and my heart."

"aww~ does Maki-chan really have to prepare herself? I really wanted to make it official so that nobody will take Maki-chan away from me!"

_W-Wha! _Maki threw a tsundere tantrum later on, giving Nico a delightful experience until the end.

As Maki walked towards her home, it seems that there were rumors being passed on throughout her neighborhood.

_It's her, right?_

_Yeah, she was attacked by "it"._

_Poor girl, I hope she didn't get a trauma from that experience._

Maki felt the cold stares of her neighbors, causing her to rush back home.

Maki took a few puffs of breathing before speaking.

"I-I'm back..."

"Honey...why didn't you tell me about it?"

_Okaa-san..._

Maki gave her mom a worried look,

"W-What are you talking about,Okaa-san?"

"You know what our neighbors are talking about! You were attacked a few days ago, right? I've done some research and I just can't find any results on who or what attacked you..."

Maki, seeing her Mother obviously worried, gave her a pat at the back and told her,

"It's fine, I didn't get hurt, you don't have to worry about it..."

"All right Honey, I trust you. I'll call you when dinner's ready."

"All right..."

Maki walked up the stairs and headed to her room.

_I wonder...what __**did**__ attack me?_

She opened her laptop and typed in "Otonokizaka Highschool incident" in the search bar of her browser.

_3 results_

_1. Young School Idol attacked by mysterious a mysterious force? 13 hours ago_

_2. Otonokizaka's 7 Scary wonders 2 months ago_

_3. Disappearance of a 2__nd__ year high school student 2 years ago_

_Wait...Disappearance...of a 2__nd__ year...?_

She quickly clicked on the link, showing an article of a mysterious disappearance that took place 2 years ago,

_April 24,_

_It was a normal day in Otonokizaka High school, everybody was minding their own business except for Koyuki Shirase, she was a short girl with pigtails, often mistaken as a kid. She was often bullied due to her small size. Later then, heavy rain struck the area, leaving numerous students waiting inside the school, she was described as a brave child, someone who usually takes the lead...it was one of those days when she wanted to prove to everyone that she is more than what she looks like. It was said she head outside, as she was about take a step outside the campus, she disappeared...little has been discussed ever since she disappeared, some said that Some phantom took her away, some said that she was just playing hide and seek, just that she was so good at it, nobody found her..._

_Koyuki...Shirase...? _

Maki's hands were shaking as she was slowly scrolling down, with each passing second, her heartbeat was starting to rise, the tension was getting into her head. Finally, an image of the girl was loaded.

_! _

Maki jumped out of her seat, legs shaking.

"It can't be...why her..." Maki said anxiously,

She took a seat, browsing through more pictures, the never ending nerve wrack continues, the more she browsed, the more of the dark figure's details were put into place, as she scrolled more,what frightened her most was a picture of Koyuki Shirase and Nico Yazawa.

_Nico!_

Taking in deeper breaths, she managed to calm herself down, what lingers in her head was all but numerous questions.

_What's her relationship with Nico? Why were both of them smiling with each other?_

_Why did __**she **__call Nico "__**my**__ Nico" back then?_

As these questions flooded her mind, her consciousness was brought back to reality as her mom called her for dinner.

"Honey! Dinner's ready!" Maki's mom shouted,

"Ah...Coming!"

She closed her laptop and headed downstairs for dinner, she took a seat, eat up and thanked for the meal while still thinking of Nico and _her._

_Maki-chan!_

"Nico-chan..."

_Maki-chaaaan!_

_Ah...she's calling me even in my dreams..._

**Maki-chan!**

"Ah!"

Maki fell down off her bed but was saved by Nico, catching her from falling down headfirst.

"Phew, that was close." Nico sighed in relief,

"W-What are you doing here? I never recalled giving you permission to go inside my room, on another note, I thought _you_ don't know where my room is in the first place."

"Hmm hmm~ Nico's love for Maki made it possible to find her! Now, let's get you ready for school, shall we?"

Maki head to the bathroom, blushing as Nico was preparing Maki's clothes for school. (Nico didn't do anything perverted, really...maybe.)

As they were headed to the school, the picture of Nico and _that girl _came back into Maki's thought, not wanting Nico to worry, she put on a fake smile, covering her real expression behind it.

After school, μ's had to cancel their practice due to Honoka eating too much sweets, giving her a really bad tummy-ache. Umi carried Honoka home leaving Kotori the honors of apologizing. Nozomi and Eli were finishing their Student Council work, while Rin took off with Hanayo, with her usual saying "Someone, help meeee!"

Nico and Maki had their usual private meetings sitting beside a cherry bloomed sakura tree, with Maki still deep in thought, Nico worried about Maki.

"Is something bothering you, Maki-chan?"

"It's nothing..." Maki sighed.

"I know there's something wrong, I know every movement you do when something's disturbing you, Maki-chan."

With Nico giving Maki a serious expression, she gave another sigh and finally spoke her thoughts out.

"Have you...ever met someone named Koyuki Shirase...?"

_I said it..._

"Shirase... Yea... She used to support me back when I was still a 1st year, she calls herself my number one fan, although a few days after I stepped down my school idol career(temporarily), I never saw her again..."

Nico looked down as tears formed on her eyes, causing Maki to feel guilt inside her.

"I'm sorry, Nico-chan...I didn't mean to bring that topic up..." Maki said as she wiped the tears from Nico's face.

"It's okay... Why did you ask anyway?" Nico asked

"A-ah... Remember when you found me, lying down the floor outside the campus?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

before Maki replied, she took in a big gulp and mentally thought

_Everything will be okay...I'm sure of it..._

"It's because... The one who attacked me... Resembled her..."

_Silence..._

"...How dare she! She attacked **my **Maki! I'll never forgive her!"

"Nico-chan... It's o-"

"No! It's not okay! I'll never forgive someone who hurts Maki!"

"Nico-chan..."

Nico stood up and rushed outside in search of Koyuki.

"Nico-chan!"

Maki followed Nico, as they were about to step out of the campus,

_I'll never forgive you, Nishikino Maki..._

"N-Not again!" Maki screamed in fear

"Don't worry Maki-chan, I'll protect you!"

A dark figure suddenly attacks Maki, strangling her without hesitation, Nico tried to pull Maki out of it's grip, but due to her impotent strength, she failed to do so.

"Maki-chan! Hang in there!"

She tried to tackle the dark figure, no effect. She slammed her bag at the dark figure, no effect. She used every potential weapon she saw, no effect.

"Maki!"

_MMM!_

A few more seconds and Maki will lose final breath, seeing her Nico, on the ground, crying. She tried to struggle further, but even it was not enough to be free.

"Ni...co..."

_Splash_

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

The dark figure's grip loosen, forgetting that Nozomi and Eli were still in the school grounds.

"Go back to where you come from, Phantom!" Nozomi recited a chant.

The dark figure let out another cry, falling down.

_I will...never...forgive...you...Nishikino Maki..._

The dark figure soon disappeared, leaving the petrified couple.

"Are you both okay...?" Eli asked,

Maki jumped on Nico, causing both of them to fall down.

She let out a cry.

"Nico-chan... It was scary... I don't want to be separated from you ever."

"I'm sorry Maki-chan... I was not able to protect you... Please forgive me..."

Maki hugged Nico tightly, causing both of their emotions to sync.

"It's okay Nico-chan... You did your best... Everything's fine now, and that's all that matters."

Maki wiped her girlfriend's tears

"I love you, Nico-chan..."

A burst of tears covered Nico's face, before finally replying.

"I love you too, Maki-chan..."

A few minutes after finally letting their tears dry up, they looked up to see an amused Nozomi and Eli.

"Please... If you guys want to confess, you should do it in a private place..."

_Ack...I forgot that both of them are still here. _The couples thought.

"So... Who's on top?" Nozomi asked with a grin on her face

"Nozomi!" Eli said with a giant blush on her face,

"Oh come on Eli, I know you want to know too."

Nico raised her arm.

"Oh, that's so expected from you, Nico-chan."

The couple only replied with a blush on their faces.

"So... You guys have been couples and you guys never bothered to tell us about it... Looks like the two of you will be needing some Punishment?"

Nozomi readied herself in a breast groping stance with a huuuuge grin on her face.

_Eeepp!_

"R-Run for it, Maki-chan!"

"A-All right!"

The both of them ran away from the seniors, with a huge smile on their faces.

"So, where too, ~?" Nico teased,

"...My house..." Maki whispered, hiding her blush.

"Hmm? I can't hear you~"

"M-My House! My parents won't be coming home till Sunday... So... Can you a-accompany me till they arrive...?" Maki shouted, receiving a blush from Nico.

"Of course~ D-a-r-l-i-n-g" Nico replied.

Back to Otonokizaka Campus, both of our Seniors continued to work before heading home.

"Say Nozomi, what do you think about Nico and Maki?"

"Hmm?" Nozomi innocently replied,

"W-Well, I was thinking... If you and -" Eli was interrupted with a kiss from Nozomi.

"If Eli wants to, we could always tell them~" with that, Eli's face started to blush.

"...Nozomi..."

Before they head home, Eli asked Nozomi.

"Nozomi, just _what _did you say to expel that Phantom?"

"Ah..."

Nozomi walked closer to Eli, whispering her answer.

"...!" Eli let out a huge blush on her face from Nozomi's answer.

"are you satisfied with my answer?" Nozomi asked, only getting a nod from an even pinker blushed shaded face of Eli.

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaand done!(maybe ; w;) will be making a chapter 2.5 for Koyuki Shirase, who's Koyuki Shirase? check your Love Live School Idol Festival Album to find out! **

**so yea~ i had that loooooooooong time (3 hours) to write this during that fiesta (that boring debate ermerged)-slaps self-**

**i'll have it prepared probably tomorrow, together with chapter 3 of Endless time! stay tuned! (if i'm not lazy that is A u A) *sparkles away***


	3. Side Story: Piercing Rain

**A/N : 2 chapters in one night!? Kuu you have to sleep darn it! :I**

**yes this'll be the last chapter of Lost Connection *cries* **

**i've been having issues of my other story, Endless Time, like...really, since i'm not really much of an Adventure genre, i was planning on dropping it BUT**

**it might be good practice so, eh. after that, i'll be going back to some lovey dovey story which i love(getit).**

**prepare some tissues! this can probably hurt your heart even as a side story! ; w; (sorry bout that)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live!**

* * *

It was when I just couldn't keep up with my studies. Every day was such a hassle, teachers always giving me their "guidance" talk. It was pointless, I know my limits, and I've been trying my best... I had given up hanging out with Ryou-chan... I had given up on ballet... I had given up on being a school idol.

The distance between myself and the my friends had grown far away, I used to be so nice, now I just don't know what to do... I guess I really do live up to my name...Shirase Koyuki.

It's so cold, so very cold. My life as I know it is in the brink of meltdown, everything that I used to think of that was fun, no longer brings happiness. I know it's pointless, but what do you expect from a talent-less loser like me? I don't have what it takes to reach the top, after all, I'm just not cut out for this.

Every time I pass by the school auditorium, I see this girl, around my height, practicing. She was cute, indeed. Very cute, her determination brings the best out of this trait. As time passed by, I have been taking more detours to the school auditorium and every single time I did, I always see her.

Due to my curiosity, I've been trying to gather data about her.

_Name: Yazawa, Nico _

_Age: 15 years old_

_Occupation: School Idol _

_...? She looks 12 to me._ Was what I thought, it seems that her favorite food are sweets.

The next day, I took another detour to the auditorium. To my surprise, she wasn't there. I snuck inside quietly, surveyed the area and took a seat.

_Ahhh... This feels relaxing..._

As time passed by, my consciousness faded... Driven away by a sweet dream of tranquility.

I don't know why, but I saw _her _in my dream, It wasn't Aikawa Ryou, but it was Yazawa Nico, she caressed my small face, saying "Don't give up."

Back to reality, I tried to stand up but was caught in the beauty of a certain School Idol.

Yazawa Nico was performing, just for me. She smiled at me occasionally on every twist and turn. She gave her best in every performance she did, just like this one.

_She's perfect..._

As the music stops, she called my name.

"Shirase...Koyuko...did I get it right?"

I tried my best to not laugh due to her mistake, so I gave her a smile instead.

"You made a mistake there, Yazawa-san... Let me introduce myself, I am Shirase Koyuki."

"Ah...sorry about that."

"It's all right. I must say, your performance is absolutely terrific, Yazawa-san."

_Just smile Yuki... Just smile._

"Oh thank you! Nobody has ever complimented me before, even back when I used to be in a unit..."

_Smile..._

My Smile turned into a Sad expression.

"Ah... I'm sorry for letting you remember such a tragic memory..."

"It's fine, they weren't able to keep up with me anyway. All they did was give up without even trying."

While thinking of anything else to talk about, my mind had the thought of her resembling my past self except for one thing... Someone who did not give up even when everyone else left her behind, someone who's not willing to change for others, someone who's strong... Something that I never had.

"Ah... It's getting late, I should get going and prepare dinner for my younger siblings." Nico muttered,

"Oh, all right. See you later then, Yazawa-san?"

"You can call me Nico, Yuki-san!"

Before having the chance to reply, she has gone past the door. Leaving me behind.

_I wonder if I'll see her today again..._

With that thought, I told myself to go to the auditorium later during _houkagou period._

It was those usual boring school days, I stared outside the windows, imagining how Nico

Will be performing later this afternoon, the bell rang shortly, as I pack my stuff, my friend, Aikawa Ryou walked towards me, giving me an enigmatic expression.

"Hey... Mind if we could talk for a bit?" Ryou said,

_Sigh_

"...Let's just make this quick."

We head towards the school roof, with no one at sight, she closed the door behind me.

Without knowing what's wrong, I asked her if there's anything wrong.

"Something's obviously wrong, you've been going to the school auditorium _too _frequently, just what are you doing there?" she asked,

"... It's none of your business..."

"Of course it is, I'm your best friend and best friends worry for their friends. You can tell me what's wrong Yuki... I'm always here to listen to your problems."

As I see her worried about me, I remember committing a promise that I should never break.

_Never tell your problems to anyone except your true love._

"I'm sorry, Ryou, but please... Can you leave me alone."

"...All right, but please, if you ever need someone... I'll be here to hear you out anytime."

Ignoring her last words, I left the school roof and head to the auditorium.

"Ah, hey Yuki!"

_Her smile is so cute..._

"Hey, still practicing I see."

I gave her a smile, she looked tired but still full of energy.

"Yeah, but I could use some fresh air. Do you mind going with me at the park?"

_Did she ask me out for a...date? No way no way, it's too soon._

"Ah, I would love to... Even though I just got here."

"Great! Just let me change back into my school clothes before heading off."

As I waited for her to get back, I rested on the school auditorium's seats again since I was getting used to it's comfort, a few minutes later, she came back changed and brought me to a nice, relaxing walk to the park.

_It's been a while since I've been this relaxed, I guess I have to do this once in a while..._

"Say... Do you enjoy being a school idol, Nico?"

"Of course! It's always been my dream to be on a big stage and make others smile!"

"To make others smile... It's been a while since I've thought of that..."

I felt depressed as negativity struck into my heart and mind, remembering the past events I had in the past, It was too painful, It was too unbearable, It made me want to disappear.

_Pomf_

"It's fine to feel bad for what you did in the past, Yuki... As long as you had fun, that's what it matters, right"

She smiled as her words struck my heart, giving me relief, her hug comforts me even more... Her petite body was similar to mine, but it felt warmer, It made me want more.

"Say... Is it okay for you and me to take a picture together, Nico?"

"Hmm? That sounds great!"

As I took out a camera inside my bag, we prepared ourselves with the biggest smile we could muster.

_Flick_

"You look great, Nico."

With a pint of blush, she thanked me for the compliment.

Since it was getting late, I hugged her goodbye.

"See you tomorrow, Nico. I'll always be your number one fan."

"See you, Yuki."

After waving goodbye, the only thing I could think was...

_It must be fate that I met you, Nico._

Today's lesson was about calculus, ugh, I hate that subject the most. It was just too confusing that it even made my Mom confused, before the final bell rang. Rain poured down, together with the outburst of depression by students inside the building.

_Oh come on! _

_I forgot my umbrella today..._

_Such misfortune..._

As I walked towards the library to kill time, I walked past a bunch of students talking about Nico.

_Did you hear? Yazawa Nico, the lone School idol quitted._

_It must've been too depressing to perform alone._

_I wonder why It took her so long to quit._

I rushed towards them and asked.

"Did Ni- Yazawa Nico...really quit?"

"Yea, didn't you hear? Everyone's been talking about it. She decided to quit last night."

_No way... It can't be true..._

I rushed towards the auditorium to find nobody in there.

_I guess the rumors are true..._

I tried to look for Nico on the first year building with no avail.

_Is this dream really gonna end this way?... No... Not this..._

I screamed inside my head, with the pain of losing a friend, with the pain of losing the one I love.

I head towards the gate.

_I don't want it to end._

As I was getting closer.

_I don't want to lose __**my **__Nico!_

I see darkness.

* * *

**A/N: So... *cries* yea idk what to say really, my friend told me to not to put on too much tragedy or something, but idk just how much i've put in.**

**so, feel free to give some feedback and i'm really sorry if i switch my style of writing, i tend to be just that type of person ; w; *sparkles away***

**Edit: i forgot to mention that what Shirase was talking about when she said she was "living up to her name" is that Yuki" means "snow". "Shirayuki" means "white snow". The names come from taking the first and last kanji of her name respectively, snow is cold and you know that being distant towards your friends is cold, brr.**


End file.
